hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Dead (album)
Day of the Dead is the fourth studio album released by Hollywood Undead. It was released on March 31, 2015. It sold 29,787 copies on its debut week. Release *The titular lead single of the album, Day of the Dead, was released on October 21, 2014. *The second single from the album, Usual Suspects, was released on February 17. *The third single from the album, Gravity, was released on February 23. *The fourth single from the album, How We Roll, was released on March 9. *The fifth single, Live Forever was released on March 23. *The sixth single, Disease, was released March 27. *The first promotional single, War Child, was also released the same day. *The first music video from the album, which was for Day of the Dead, was released on March 18. *The second music video, which was for Usual Suspects, was released on June 2. *The third music video, which was for Gravity, was released on August 1. *Two songs from the album, Does Everybody in the World Have to Die and War Child, were used in the trailer for the movie Highway to Havasu. *The fourth music video, which was planned to be for War Child, was slated for a mid-2016 release, but was presumably cancelled. Tracklisting Deluxe Edition iTunes Bonus Track Best Buy Bonus Tracks Personnel Hollywood Undead ;Charlie Scene *engineering (Take Me Home, War Child) *mixing (Take Me Home) *programming (Take Me Home, War Child) *vocals (Dark Places, Day of the Dead, Disease, Ghost, Gravity, How We Roll, I'll Be There, Live Forever, Party By Myself, Sing, Take Me Home, Usual Suspects, War Child) *lead guitar (I'll Be There, Party By Myself, Take Me Home) *clean vocals (Ghost, Gravity, I'll Be There, Live Forever, Sing, Take Me Home) ;Da Kurlzz *vocals (Dark Places, Day of the Dead, Disease, Gravity, How We Roll, Let Go) ;Danny *bass guitar (Save Me) *drums (Save Me) *programming (Save Me) *vocals (Dark Places, Day of the Dead, Disease, Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Fuck the World, Gravity, Guzzle, Guzzle, How We Roll, Let Go, Live Forever, Save Me, Sing, Take Me Home, Usual Suspects, War Child) ;Funny Man *vocals (Gravity, Guzzle, Guzzle, How We Roll, Live Forever, Party By Myself, Save Me, Usual Suspects, War Child) ;J-Dog *engineering (Dark Places, Fuck the World) *programming (Dark Places, Fuck the World) *vocals (Dark Places, Day of the Dead, Disease, Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Fuck the World, Gravity, Guzzle, Guzzle, How We Roll, Let Go, Live Forever, Save Me) ;Johnny 3 Tears *programming (Ghost) *synthesizer (Ghost) *vocals (Dark Places, Day of the Dead, Disease, Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Fuck the World, Ghost, Gravity, How We Roll, I'll Be There, Let Go, Live Forever, Save Me, Sing, Usual Suspects) Additional ;Griffin Boice *additional vocals (I'll Be There, Party By Myself) *bass (Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Guzzle, Guzzle, I'll Be There, Sing, Take Me Home) *drums (Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, Guzzle, Guzzle, I'll Be There, Save Me, Take Me Home) *engineering (Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, Guzzle, Guzzle, I'll Be There, Party By Myself, Save Me, Sing) *guitars (Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, Guzzle, Guzzle, I'll Be There, Party By Myself, Save Me, Sing) *keyboards (Ghost) *mixing (Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, Guzzle, Guzzle, I'll Be There, Party By Myself, Save Me, Sing) *percussion (Ghost, I'll Be There, Sing) *piano (Save Me, Sing) *programming (Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, Guzzle, Guzzle, I'll Be There, Party By Myself, Save Me, Sing, Take Me Home) ;Ken Dudley *mixing assistant (Take Me Home) ;Sean Gould *bass (Day of the Dead, Disease, Gravity, How We Roll, Let Go, Live Forever, Usual Suspects) *engineering (Day of the Dead, Disease, Gravity, How We Roll, Let Go, Live Forever, Usual Suspects) *guitars (Day of the Dead, Disease, Gravity, How We Roll, Let Go, Usual Suspects, War Child) *mixing (Dark Places, Day of the Dead, Disease, Fuck the World, Gravity, How We Roll, Let Go, Live Forever, Usual Suspects) *programming (Day of the Dead, Disease, Gravity, How We Roll, Let Go, Live Forever, Usual Suspects) ;Eric Dlux *additional programming (Guzzle, Guzzle) ;Duck Leary *additional programming (Party By Myself) ;Danny Lohner *bass (How We Roll) *guitars (Disease, How We Roll) *programming (Disease, How We Roll) ;Kai Narezo *flamenco guitar (Day of the Dead) Reception Reggie Edwards from thefrontrowreport.com gave the album 9.5 out of a total 10 mentioning that Hollywood Undead have completely outdone themselves yet again. He also mentioned that Day of the Dead is the perfect encapsulating of the band's entire career. Finally, he said: "When this record releases, it’s best for you to just welcome in this new chapter of Hollywood Undead’s career because it’s a damn impressive one and it’s time to enter into the Day of the Dead- you can’t escape it if you wanted to." Trivia *This is the first album by the band where the lead single has the same title as the album. *This is the third album which has references to its title in song lyrics. **From Been to Hell, Charlie Scene raps "I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy". **From Glory, Johnny 3 Tears raps "If you don't we'll live to see/One last act of tragedy," referencing the album title American Tragedy. **''From the Ground'' references the title of the album, [[Notes from the Underground|'Notes from the Underground']]. **From Day of the Dead, the chorus has the name of the album screamed multiple times. *Day of the Dead is also an English translation of "Día De Los Muertos", a Mexican holiday similar to Halloween. However, the holiday wasn't the influence. Category:Albums Category:2015